Delicious Kandy
by Dakkoo-Kezler
Summary: OnE-shot smUt Using Karkat and TErEzi w PEoplE... tEll mE wh@ yoU think! W GivE mE pointErs, iph yoU can!


Karkat presses Terezi against his rooms wall, holding her wrists rightly over her head and pressing his lips against hers aggressively, shoving his tongue past her lips and strokes hers.

She kisses back, allowing her to do as he wished, wrapping her tongue around and against his and lets out a muffled moan; her body mourns for him.

He moves his hands down her sides slowly, their tongues still intertwined and pulls up her shirt, revealing her breasts. He pulls from her mouth, grins, and squeezed her soft breasts.

She moans aloud in pain and pleasure. Her cheeks turning a bright turquoise as Karkat roughly massages her breasts and pinches her same colored tits. Another moan escapes from her lips and bites down on her bottom lip to cut it off.

Karkat laughs a bit. "Come the fuck on! Why'd you have to do that for?" he says in a pissy tone, however, his facial expression showed lust and pleasure. "I want to hear you scream!" he laughs loudly and grips both of her breasts, licking ones tit and rubbing the other between his fingers.

She bites on her lips harder, trying to hold back the sounds piling up inside her.

But, they escape in an avalanche of moans and groans. "K-Karkath! You know I hate this!" she says followed by another moan from her matesprite putting his lips around her tit and sucking on it and nibbling gently. "I-I… You know I want it." She mumbles, drool forms and runs from the corner of her lips.

Karkat dooks up at her and removes his lips from her delicious tits. "Let me taste, and I'll let you have your red candy." He said with a tone that made it sound like an order. He looks down and undoes her pants button and zipper, pulling her panties down with her jeans. "Heheh.," he chuckles and rubs his index finger between her slit and against her clit. "Now, does this not look just so fucking delicious?" he ways while glaring back up at her.

She shivers from his touch. She mumbles his name slowly, putting her hands to her chest and rubbing her breasts, rolling them together then squeezing and pinching her tits. "Mmmmn~" she hums with pleasure.

He looks up at her, a smirk appearing as he looks at her pussy, fluids dripping and running down his fingers.

He sticks his tongue out and licks her flit with the tip of his tongue and shoves his fingers inside or her, slowly thrusting it in and out of her dripping wet cunt.

A moan sounds from her, edging him further. He puts his lips around her twitching lobe, sucking and rubbing the flat of his tongue against it, the taste of her turquoise liquids bringing his mouth to water.

He thrusts his fingers faster and strokes her inner walls, pressing her G-spot over and over, a scream and more fluids drop from her pussy.

"C-can't… take it! Damn it Karkat!" she yells and pushes him on to his back and quickly feels around and undoes his zipper.

"Terezi?" he shouts as he lay sprawled out on the floor. "I've never seen you like this!"

"Shut up," she says, feeling around inside his pants and under his boxers, gripping on to his pulsing cock and pulling it out, stroking it quickly.

"… You ate all of your fucking red chalk… didn't you…"

"Shut up," she positions herself over his cock, prodding her pussy to be sure she was over it.

"You have a red craving, don't you." He chuckles.

"Can't you hear me? Or are you deaf?"

"You want to be filled with all of this fucking red… don't you."

She sighs. "Just shut up." She chuckles, then thrusts her hips down on his cock.

He gasps, his hands instinctively reaches up and squeezes his breasts as she bounced herself up and down on his hard cock, plunging it deep inside herself. She mover further down slowly and picks up her pace.

"Mnnnaaahhhhh~!" she screams, feeling his cock push so deep inside her. "Mmmn~ Karkat! AAAHHHH!" she screams louder as she mover further down his shaft.

"G-gyah!" his head flings back against the ground, gripping tightly.

"Myaahhh~" she screams again, louder. Her body shiver violently.

"Heheheh," Karkat chuckles, pushing up and shoving her on to her back. He holds himself over her, pushing his cock back into her, thrusting like wild, his cock moving in down to his base, his breathing increases and he pants heavily. "FUCK! Terezi!"

"Aaaahhh! Oh my Gog! Ahhh!" she screams loudly. "D-deeper! Harder! AH! Fuck me Kar!" she wraps her arms under her thighs, making Karkat pause as she pulled her knees up on to her chest. "Rip me in two! Give me all of your delicious red!" she begs, panting heavily.

Karkat does as ordered. He test his palms on the back of her thighs and rams his cock into her drenched cunt.

Her pusy grips and tightens around his whole cock as he shovels the whole thing in. The sounds of skin slappin against skin echoed.

He could feel his cock throb inside her pussy, he was more than ready to cum, he could last a little longer.

"Karkat! Mmnah!" She shuts her eyes, staying open as she flung her head back, breathing harder. "I-I-ahhhh!"

He leans over her, his thrusts slowing as he rams into her hard, shown from loud slaps of his cock ramming into her tight little cunt so hard.

A low growl of pleasure sounds from his lips. "Terezi! You… you're so… fucking amazing!" His pace quickens, rapidly fucking her, replacing the loud wet slaps with short bursts. "Gog!" he yells, digging his nails into her thigh. "I-I'm—"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she lets out a loud, ear piercing, orgasmic scream, her turquoise cum shushing from her sweet pussy and rushing out around his thick, throbbing cock.

He couldn't hold it, he took this as his cue and unloads his candy red seed inside her, shooting it into her gene bladder, filling her up and causing his cum to gush out from her, leaking out on to the ground as he thrusts slowly, pumping out all he had. "Ah, ahhhh, uh… so… fucking… damn." He chuckles, pulling out from her and falling on to his back.

He lay on the ground, a grin moving over his bright red face.

Terezi ler her legs fall and rest against the ground. She could feel Karkat's red cum running from her cunt. She felt so warm, smelled so much deliciousness. She pants, struggling to move on to her palms and knees, and when she did, she was all shaking, her lower half slightly numbed from the hard fuck she was just given.

She crawls over to Karkat, and though taller than him, she laid her head on his chest, putting her arm around him and knotting fingers with his hand. She smiles, looking up at him with her blank red eyes.

He looks back down into her blank eyes, not even sure what he was looking at… but he liked it. He runs his fingers through her hair, petting it gently.

"Heheheh… thank you Karkles~" she chuckles and says softly.

"Heh… it was no big fucking deal."

"Hmmm…" she giggles a bit.

"What?" he asks a bit loudly.

"… We forgot the bucket. Heheheh~" she chuckles again.

"Oh…" his eye twitches. "Gog… fucking… damn it!" he yells, slamming the back of his head against the ground.

"Hey!" she shouts and slugs him in the arm.

"OW! Just… fucking… OW! What the fuck was that for?" he says turning back into his rage-mode self.

"You do know that means we have to do this again… right?" she grins widely and tugs on his shirt.

"Oh…" he blushes slightly and rubs the back of his sore head. "… That's…" he nods and grins. "That's just… fucking awesome."

(( hello everyone, I have not written any smut in my life… not posted at least… let me know what I should work on, okay? w ))


End file.
